HP: Prompts and PlotBunnies
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: One sentence ideas that can inspire different drabbles, one-shots, or ficlets. Feel free to use! Slash, Severitus, etc...PM me if you use!
1. Chapter 1

A random collection of sentences that've helped me learn vocab words over these last few weeks. Yep. I'm too lazy to underline said words.

Review?

-VEO. Out.

The precursor to Lord Voldemort may have been Grindelwald.

Voldemort ordered Severus to look into pathogen-inducing potions to use against the Order and the Ministry.

Whenever Death Eaters are caught, jurors are called in to help the Ministry Court decide whether they are guilty of crimes or not.

Severus can make soporific potions to buy Death Eaters so time on raids to use on the Aurors so they can get away.

Voldemort wanted to expedite his latest plan carefully.

Lucius vivaciously delineated Voldemort's latest plans to Severus, Rabastan and several other bored looking Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix have quite the dichotomy.

When Rabastan described his escape from Azkaban, he used several hyperboles.

When he was 15 and had one force-fed to him by the Marauders, Severus decided he hated pomegranates.

When Snape thought Rabastan had died in the Final Battle, he was very doleful.

Voldemort's followers caused a dissonant clamor in the streets of Hogsmeade when they were drunk after an exclusively Death Eater rave party.

The Board of Governors and the Ministry are both plutocracies.

One day, when Severus was experimenting with potions, he had an epiphany on how to improve the Wolfsbane Potion.

The physiognomy that makes Harry Potter known by wizards everywhere is his famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Lucius-in his school years-made sure Severus had a strong hedonism of Lucius'.

Severus sent his valediction in a Patronus when his position as a spy was compromised.

Dumbledore was buried in a sarcophagus made of white marble when he finally died.

Albus always gives out a magnanimous amount of candy.

Lord Voldemort's last will is known as an incredibly important analects amongst the Death Eaters.

Voldemort, after drinking unicorn blood, assumed he had gained immortality.

Severus had always had a refractory nature, but it always came out when it came to hating Harry James Potter.

After Lucius' death, Severus was manumission, permanently removing the leather collar.

Severus' colloquies were long and confusing, especially to Rabastan when the man spoke about Potions.

Severus' reports about Voldemort are always prolix.

When Snape had to speak with Albus whilst creating a Potion, he had to cast a stasis charm over the cauldron.

The Potion Severus is making for Voldemort is a prototype.

Severus, Voldemort or Harry could be considered as the tritagonist in the Deathly Hallows.

When Lily first came to Hogwarts, everything was surrealistic.

Severus' reports are very expository.

The downside of being a Death Eater is that you automatically get the metonymy of being evil.

Voldemort and Dumbledore have much different ideology.

Life for Severus and Sirius in a master/servant relationship after the apocalypse was odd, to say the least.

Astronomy, taught by Professor Vector, isn't so much as a stone throw from cosmology, the science in which centaurs actively participate in.

Severus' final report on the Wolfsbane Potion was a syllogism, with four sheets of parchment per section.

Only Sirius could cause Severus to feel a great euphoria.

During the school year, the Hogwarts professors take charge of the students in loco parentis.

In his fifth year, knowing Severus had acrophobia, James Potter forced him to sit on the Astronomy Tower's rail, dangling over the ridiculously high drop.

After being tortured too long under the Cruciatous curse, some people lose their minds, or get schizophrenia.

In the Death Eater's views, Voldemort was apotheosis.

The euphony of Narcissa's singing was one thing that had seduced Lucius Malfoy's attentions in the first place.

When Severus helped Theodore Nott, everyone was feeling extremely profuse to the normally cold man.

The way Severus was staring off into space at the Order meeting was amorous.

The Order of the Phoenix holds weekly symposiums.

The precursor to Severus as Potions master at Hogwarts was Professor Slughorn.

During his third year at school, Rabastan attempted to become a funambulist, although he failed miserably.

Under the watchful eyes of Lucius Malfoy, Severus created a vector for Voldemort that was supposed to carry the disease that would kill Dumbledore.

Lumos is a useful spell to induct effulgence.

After weeks of groveling, Lucius finally found Severus condign of his love.


	2. Chapter 2

When he was younger, Severus' nose was not pro rata to the rest of his lanky body.

Severus can play the violin, although, his lover, Rabastan has no idea what a pentameter is.

Severus, under the throes of the Cruciatus curse, screams fortepiano.

Severus' office is intramural of the dungeons.

Severus hated it when the regicide of his cousin, Jareth, made him King of the Goblins.

When the Potion for the Dark Lord that Severus made exploded, he didn't realize that his troubles were incipient.

Severus' favorite aqua vitae is firewhiskey.

Although it isn't incuse, the Death Eater's Dark Mark is burned into their skin.

Severus is known for his skills with necromancy.

Most of the Death Eaters isocracy.

Rabastan nonchalantly concatenated he and Severus' arms.

Hagrid's house is extramural of Hogwarts.

Sirius thinks Severus should get rhinoplasty.

Severus and Rabastan's Soul-Bond precluded the possibility for one of the to be dead and the other alive.

Rabastan's flat is pretty much a quadrilateral.

When Severus snapped at Rabastan, he immediately recanted.


End file.
